Old Memories, New Life
by Candyness
Summary: Her mother is dead from the bombings, the letter of execution for her father had come a week ago. The grief hadn't caught up with her yet, but is just did. She wishes she really is dying. It would be easier than life, easier than any thing else.... Taz fa
1. Chapter 1

**Old Memories, New Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, no matter how much I wish I did.**

God damn it all!" A tall ruby-haired girl groans as the next man haled the bus slowing it down once agian. "I will die if this bloody bus is stopped one. more. time." She moans as the bus jerks a few places, then stops. She waits, then sighs with relif as the bus moves, and kept moving. She smiles, looks back and panics. The bus and the world are behind. Is she dying? She doesn't know. She doesn't care, now that she thinks of it. She has nothing to live for. Her mother is dead from the bombings, the letter of execution for her father had come a week ago. The grief hadn't caught up with her yet, but is just did. She wishes she really is dying. It would be easier than life, easier than any thing else...

"Ah!" Anastasia gasped and landed hard on her bottom. She looked around. She was sitting on a warm beach, curled into a ball. Water lapped the shore near her. The pain had not gone, but it was lesened somewhat. Perhaps being somewhere as beautiful as this numbed pain.

She smiled and kicked off her shoes. She would try to have fun, where ever she was. Mama would have told her to do that. It didn't matter where she was, anyway. She didn't have any friends... not since Peter, her best friend, had moved to Finchely. She missed him, but would probably never she him agian, so there was really no point in living, or being where she was before. Smiling sadly she ran into the water, and untied her hair, letting the burgundy strands float around her head.

'"Peter!" Susan hollared into the kitchen. Peter and Edmund entered into the hall, both holding sandwitchs. They had both missed dinner, as they had been talking with the Archenland couirers. "There's someone on our beach, I don't know who, but..."

"I'll go" Peter said calmly.

"Fine" Susan said

"Don't be silly" Edmund said. "I'll go. It's Peter the Archenlanders want, anyway. They won't mind if I leave, but if he does… we are in the middle of peace talks, after all."

"Fine" Peter sighed, and muttered "Stupid peace talks" Susan said: "We need those Peter, and you know it" Peter groaned and Edmund grinned. Ed left for the stables, and Susan headed to the archery butts. Peter went to wait in the strategy room for the Archenlanders return.

Anastasia groaned and rubbed her head. She was going to get sunstroke out here! She walked back into a cover of trees and sank down upon the soft grass with relief. Then she looked out. Trotting down from the high castle that she'd noticed before came a large horse. He was a chestnut, and his rider swayed on his easy gait. The rider wore brown breeches and a green tunic over a linen shirt. He looked relaxed, but Anastasia couldn't help noticing the way the sword on his hip seemed part of him. Years of watching her Father fence told her he knew how to use the thing.

"Fair Lady!" his voice was childlike. Anastasia got up to have a look at his face and stopped. He _was_ a child. He had black hair, and looked no more than eleven. She left the shade and went to meet him. "I-" he began then stopped. Close up, he looked familiar, but she wasn't sure how. The boy jumped from the horse. He was staring at her clothes. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Uh-the bus, I guess…" Anastasia didn't know how to answer the question.

"No, what country, what continent?"

"Um-England, Europe."

"Is your country at war with Germany?" He asked, his head tilted to one side. God that was familiar.

"Y-Yeah"

"What's your name?"

"Anastasia." His eyes widened

"Rowling" he breathed "I've missed you Taz." How could he have not seen it? The chestnut hair, same color as Phillip, the pouty mouth, the sparkling hazel eyes, her unique scent of lemons and cinnamon, all mixed together.

"Edmund?" Tears were forming in her eyes. She bent and Edmund ran at her. She held him tight. He looked at her, smiling, and she saw the little six-year old she had played with at age nine in his eyes.

"Swing me around Taz?" he asked head tilted again.

"You're so big!" Taz was laughing.

"Pweaz?" he pouted, as he had when they were little.

She groaned. "That's unfair… Fine." She grabbed his arms and began to turn until his feet left the ground.

Peter was leaning out the window the talk to Susan and Lucy at the archery butts when Edmund met Anastasia. He looked up, however, as she began to swing him around. His breath caught in his throat. There where only two people Edmund allowed to do that to him. One was fighting in the war. They hadn't seen the other for five long years, but one of them was here, in Narnia! By the long red hair flowing around the two, he was damn sure it wasn't his father.

"Look!" He pointed to them. Susan and Lucy looked, and began to run. The strategy room was on the ground floor, and Peter simply leapt out the window. He caught up with Lucy and Susan.

"You jumped!" Lucy cried incredulously "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Peter said. Their talking alerted the two on the beach of there arrival. Taz dropped Edmund to his feet, and began to run at the approaching party. He followed her. She met Lucy first, and scoped her up in her arms.

"Eight!" she cried "I can't my little Lucy is _eight._"

"Hey Taz!" Lucy smiled at her shyly.

"I'll have to get to know the big grown up Lucy soon" Taz remarked "That'll be fun. What d'ya say Lucy-lu?" Lucy smiled more confidently, and Taz let her down. She immediately was swept into a hug from Susan. Taz hugged her back warmly.

"I missed you" Susan said, her mouth trembling with happiness.

"Same here." Taz smiled "Being an only child is no fun at all." They let go, and Taz turned to the last one: Peter.

"Hi Taz" Peter said, hand out stiffly. Susan put a hand to her forehead and groaned. Lucy giggled, and Edmund's shoulders were shaking with mirth. Taz took one look at him, and ignoring the outstretched hand, ran at him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was shaking. The others thought she was laughing, until they saw Peter look at her worriedly. "Taz?" he said "Taz?" she shook her head and buried it in Peter's chest. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, sobbing. He carried her under the trees, and looked up to see Susan, Lucy and Edmund setting off to the castle. He stared.

"Someone has to talk with the Archenlanders" Edmund cried. "and _you_ need to talk to Taz. We'll see you later."

Peter ignored them. His mind was with the girl in his arms.

**Hope you like! It's my first fic that I've published, so please be nice! I don't mind consrtuctional critism though. Tell me if you notice a problem, just be nice! Thanks! **


	2. Taz's Past

**Hey! Happy new Year every one! Here's the new chapter, but first I wanna thank my reviewers!**

**To all of you who liked it and wanted me to update, here you go! Many thanks!**

**To child of the Seine: This chapters for you! Thanks for being truthfull! It's gonna be Taz and Peter, 'cause I have William Moseley fangirlishness right now. After it's over, I might write an Edmund romance. If so, I'll tell you. **

Last time:

"_Someone has to talk with the Archenlanders" Edmund cried. "and you need to talk to Taz. We'll see you later."_

_Peter ignored them. His mind was with the girl in his arms_

New Chapter:

"Taz!" Peter lifted her head so she had to look at him. "_Look_ at me" She averted her eyes. "Taz… please?" She sighed and stared at him. He was slightly shocked at the pain in her eyes. "What's wrong? Taz, you have to tell me. I can't help if you don't tell me. I want to help. Let me." Anastasia looked at him, smiling sadly. Peter had always thought he could save her; help her, no matter what. In first grade Peter had got into a fight with some third graders because they were bullying her. He'd given one a bloody lip, and gotten a black eye, but it was a good thing. That was how they met.

"I don't think you can simply make it go away with a bloody lip this time Peter.

I-I don't think you can save me from this one."

"Let me _try_ Taz. It doesn't help me if I can't try."

"It won't help you if you can't _do_ either." Anastasia muttered, but she began.

"_Father!" Taz smiled at her Dad, for he was home for the day. He didn't look to happy though. "Father? What's wrong?" _

_"I have to go for a while Tasia. Okay?" _

_"You got drafted." No fooling Taz._

_He grimaced "Yes. Take care of you're Mother, okay girl? I'll be back soon."_

_He left that evening._

_3 months later:_

_"Mama, Get into the shelter. I'll be right there."_

_"Tasia-" _

_"Mama! Go!"_

_Taz ran back. She had to get the cats! Her mother stood, wavering, in the front yard. The hum of engines made her dive for the shelter, but she was too late. Taz survived, under the grand piano in the dining room. Her mother was not so fortunate._

_Lying in the hospital, glass embedded in her left arm Taz sighed. She couldn't believe she had lost her mother. A nurse entered. "Mail for you dearie" She chirped and left. Taz opened the envelope. The letter was short and brief:_

_Dear Mrs. and Ms. Rowling,_

_It is our unfortunate duty to inform you that Mr. Joseph Rowling has been killed in battle. Bla, bla, bla._

_Taz didn't even know what the rest if the letter said. Only one thought had penetrated her brain. Anastasia Rowling was a war orphan. _

_She had been on her way to the orphanage, on the bus, when her trip had been interrupted by her disappearance._

"Oh my god" Peter wrapped his arms around Taz. He was shocked, and, though it would take a lot to make him admit it, saddened almost to tears by Taz's tale. Her parent's had been well liked by him and his family, and for him and Susan, almost surrogate parents. He had been slightly better at handling a sword, and knew Edmund was too, from watching Joseph's fencing tournaments. Joseph had been a very good fencer. Peter told Taz so, and she managed a weak smile.

"I was learning to fence" She told Peter "before the war. I was okay. I suppose, or that's what," she took a breath. "That's what dad said."

Peter smiled at her "Come to the armory?" He asked "You can pick a sword."

Taz shrugged "I kinda need sleep, actually. Is there some where I can get some?"

"Taz?" Peter said "It's a castle. We'll find somewhere." She stuck out her tongue at him, yawned, and fell asleep. She was a little more tired than she had thought. Peter hoisted her into his arms, carrying her up the castle, but halfway up the hill he met Bor and Borin, the messengers from Archland, with Edmund.

"Peter?" Edmund called. Peter shushed him, and gestured to the girl in his arms. Edmund nodded, and he and Philippe trotted down. "What's wrong with her?" he whispered.

Peter took a breath. "She's a war orphan Ed." He sighed, letting the breath out with a whoosh. "Her mother was killed in the bombings, her father on the battle field."

Edmund's eyes widened "No… the Rowling's are, are dead?" Peter nodded. "I sword fight better from watching him, know how to hold it, and move my feet."

"Me to" Peter said "That's his legacy, I guess. Three sword fighting children."

"Three?" Edmund's eyes strayed to Anastasia. Peter nodded.

"Her to. It doesn't matter that she's a girl. If there's any one to break the swords for men, arrows for the women fighters rule, it's Taz."

Edmund smiled, and kissed Taz's forehead. She moved and muttered in her sleep, but didn't wake. "She'll be okay?" Edmund looked at Peter, asking for reassurance.

"I don't know Ed." Peter looked sad. "I really don't know. We'll do our best to help though." Edmund nodded, lifted a hand, and rode back to Bor and Borin. Peter went back to climbing up the hill. When he'd reached the castle, Lucy, Susan and Mrs. Beaver greeted him and Anastasia.

"The poor dear!' cried Mrs. Beaver. "Look how thin she is too!" Peter hadn't noticed it, but he realized at Mrs. Beaver's words that Taz was too thin. He could feel every bone of her side against his stomach. "Follow me King Peter,' Mrs. Beaver bustled, and Peter felt better. If any one could make Taz feel better, it was Mrs. Beaver. He followed her upstairs; laid Taz on the bed Mrs. Beaver indicated, and then sat on the chair next to her.

Lucy came over, and laid a hand on his arm. "Come on Peter. We need to change her into bed clothes. Out you go"

Peter stood, and raked a hand though his hair. "Call me when you're done." He said and walked from the room.

"He is very distracted." Mrs. Beaver commented. "Lucy, why don't you go talk to him? Susan and I will be fine here."

Lucy didn't need telling twice. She ran off, hollering "Thanks!" in her wake.

She found him leaning on the rail of the balcony opening from his room to the ocean. "What's wrong with Taz?" She asked him.

"Remember her parents?" Peter began.

"Not really..." Lucy sighed "I was only three... Her father fenced, didn't he?"

Peter nodded "Not any more though."

"He went to war?" Lucy asked

"That's not all he did in the war" Peter said

"Oh" Lucy said, understanding dawning. "He died in the war?"

Peter barely nodded, but Lucy understood. She stayed quiet, letting him control the conversation. "Do you remember her mother?" he asked.

"She was like Mrs. Beaver, wasn't she?" Lucy strained her memory. "Whe you met Taz, didn't she fix up your eye when Taz told her what happened? You told me that."

Peter nodded "The bombings..." He began.

"Oh." Lucy's face fell futher. "Poor Taz. I don't remember her much, but she's so sweet." Peter nodded. "Peter?" Lucy looked him full in the face "If you need to cry, don't do it alone." Peter looked at her, but Lucy had already left.

He sighed, turned, and found Susan had come to find him. "She's awake" Susan said. "She told me. Peter, I'm gonna miss them."

"You never saw them anyway" Peter pointed out.

"But I'll never see them agian, and it's for sure now" Susan replied. Tears came to her eyes, and she blinked, furiously. Peter laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Peter hugged her around the shoulders.

Susan whipped her eyes. "Anyway, I need you to go talk to Taz, please. She asked to talk to you." Peter smiled at her and patted Susan's shoulder. As he walked off Lucy's words came back to him "If you need to cry, don't do it alone" Somehow, he didn't think sharing his tears with Susan had been what she meant.

Taz was sitting at a small, japanase style table on the floor. Well, sitting was what _most_ people did at a table like that. Taz wasn't most people. She wore a white dress, probably Susan's. It hugged her upper body, perhaps a little tigher than it may have on Susan, for Taz was older than her, but for it fit well other than that. Taz lay on the ground, feet in the air, tapping them together. Her sandles lay on the floor, obviosly kicked off. Peter smiled. Taz never cared for clothes. The times he'd seem her mud covered, dirt covered, leaf covered, or even manure covered... well. Now though, he couldn't help noticing the gentle curve of her calf. What are you thinking Peter? He asked himself. She is your best friend, almost another sister. Besides love wasn't, wait _love? _ Where had that come from! He pushed his mind from that trian of thought.

"Well?" Taz asked, eyes alight once more "Are you going to stand staring at me, or come and talk to me?"

The spell was broken "You look very pretty." Peter told her. He was somewhat pleased to see her blush. Smiling, he walked down and sat across from her. The two began to talk.

**TBC...**

**Hope you liked! Review please! **


End file.
